On a Page of a Fairytale
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: -"Why the hell are you laughing?"- Wally/Kuki. ღ Ficlet.


**T i t l e**. On a Page of a Fairytale.  
**A u t h o r**. Stoplight (_Kati_!)  
**S u m m a r y**. You always end up falling in love with your best friend. [ficlet]  
**P a i r i n g s**. Extreme Wally/Kuki - **_shame_** on me.  
**W o r d s**. 579.

* * *

Kuki had always been a romantic. She dreamed of roses, and chocolates; a smile that could clench her heart and pull sunshine from the clouds and find the gold shimmering at the end of the rainbow. Even as a little girl – beyond the Rainbow Monkeys dancing in her head – she wanted a warm hand to curl around her fingers and a voice to tell her she was pretty.

Wally was not exactly what she had intended all those nights ago.

(Thinking about him with a bouquet of roses only made her giggle and shower the nearest person in spat strawberry milk.)

If she thought back, that boy that sat on that throne had been a modeled after a fuzzy memory of someone with a voice that flowed as smooth-as-water and dripped with sugar and honey. Kuki could barely see his face through the haze. Only a heartbreaker smile and feigned interest coming to mind.

Turning girls to puddles at only ten, the oriental teenager could recall.

He had called her once or twice; Hoagie mentioning he wanted to see her, but it never went anywhere and then he started dated Muffy Jenkins.

(Or somebody else - Kuki could barely remember.)

But that never stopped her from wanting and wishing on a star; sitting on the balcony of a treehouse all those nights, letting the breeze play with strands of obsidian and lick at her cheeks. And with a tiny Australian that had a forever scowl at her side that never seemed to be looking at the moon when she cooed about how beautiful it looked.

"'Hell are you laughing at?"

He had pulled away from their embrace when she started chuckling into his shirt, fingers twisting into the orange fabric to keep herself from tumbling to the floor as her shoulders shook. Kuki blinked up at the blond against the sunlight, amused tears gathering on her sooty lashes. "Myself, silly," she replied in a giggle.

Confusion crept onto his handsome face and his brow furrowed. "Why?"

He was curious in such an honest that her heart gave a flutter and throbbed in her chest. Numbuh Three untangled herself from his arms (her grin seemed to stretch wider when he looked alarmed at the separation) before cupping the warmth of her palm to his jaw. Her fingers moved to brush Wally's shaggy bangs from his eyes, fingertips tracing his brow to smooth out the wrinkles gently. The nurse listened to his breath hitch as she pulled him down to her, mouth easing to his.

His hands found their way to her waist; molding to her hips and fingers twining into her belt loops as the kiss deepened. Teeth ground hard against her lips as a groan hummed against her skin. Arms tightened and pulled her in closer, hiding her from the rest of the universe; possessive, greedy, loving, adoring, protective - so _utterly_ Wally.

It was same little boy that yelled at her for almost getting run over.

The same little boy that blushed when she called his accent cute.

He was that same little boy that called her a "cruddy girl" then looked like she broke everything he owned when her parents called to tell her it was time to go home.

It was her best friend that was _always_ there in those nearly "disappearing" moments in time. . .

Kuki pulled away, bruised mouth shaping into a soft smile before she pressed another kiss - tamer, softer, chaste - to his cheek.

"Because you where always there with me, silly."

* * *

**A/N:** This is choppy - I know that and kinda adore it - and has an extremely nonexistent point and plot (or at least, to you guys - makes sense in my head), but what the hell. I felt like writing something and I am happily in love with Wally/Kuki. So pft.

Anyway, most of my time is going to be focused on my entry for blue-eyed-blonde12's contest. You should totally check out the details on Jess's profile - she's the current Queen of 2/5!

;D

Love you all.

-Kati.

* * *

Wally & his Kuki (c) Mr. Warburton.


End file.
